bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Do Something
Do Something ---- "Do Something" (1929) is a song written by Sam H. Stept and Bud Green for the Paramount Pictures film''' '''Nothing But The Truth (1929), in which the song was performed by Helen Kane. Unfortunately, the scene of Kane singing this song seems to be missing from the only existing print of the movie. Kane also had a hit recording of the song for Victor Records, which she recorded in 1929. The sheet music, bearing Kane's photo, and phonograph record both state that the song is featured in the 1929 film Nothing But The Truth. The song was performed by Mae Questel in 1930 in A Battery of Songs (in which she was according to Waite Hoyt and J. Fred Coots at the time, often mistaken for Helen Kane) and later performed by Margie Hines in the 1932 Betty Boop Talkartoon Boop-Oop-a-Doop. "Do Something" (Betty Boop's Version) Lyrics: There's the moon, Way up high, Here are you, And here am I. Oh, do, do, Do something, Boop-Oop-a-Doop! It's been told, And explained, That nothing tried, Is nothing gained. Oh... do, Oh, C'mon honey, Do something, Boop-Oop-a-Doop! At the time and the place, Place and the time, I know. I gotta bench and a park, And a park and a bench, And all, Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Sit down, Seems so dumb. Hurry dear, I'm getting numb. I'll do, You do, Poop-a-Doop-a-Doop-a-Doo-Poop-Oop-a-Doo! "Do Something" (1932) Betty Boop performs "Do Something" in the 1932 cartoon Boop-Oop-a-Doop, in which it was performed by Margie Hines. The vocals are sometimes often mistaken for Little Ann Little, due to the Betty Boop actresses not being officially credited in the cartoons for their singing and voice-over roles. The song was recorded by Hines in 1931, not too long before she retired from the role of Betty Boop. "Do Something" (Universal Studios Version) Lyrics: There's the moon way up high, Here are you and here am I. Ooooh!, Ooooh!, Do something, Boop-Oopy-Doop! It's been told and explained, That nothing tried is nothing gained, But, Ooooh!, Ooooh!, Do something, Boop-Oopy-Doop! At the time and the place, Place and the time I know. I gotta bench and a park and a park and a bench and all, Haha! Boop-Oopy-Doop! Sitting down seems so dumb, Hurry dear, I'm getting numb. Ooooh!, Ooooh!, Do Something! Oooh, play that thing! Aww, Gee Bimbo! Ooooh!, Ooooh!, Do Something, Boop-Oopy-Doop! At the time and the place, Place and the time I know. I gotta bench and a park and a park and a bench and all. Sitting down it seems so dumb, Hurry dear, I'm getting numb. Boop-Boop-a-Doop! Hahahahaha! Trivia *The "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" song was originally recorded by Helen Kane in 1929. Kane also performed the song live in the 1929 film Nothing but the Truth, near to the end of the film, but footage of her performing the song is missing from numerous copies, as the performance was snipped out for the TV release. * The song was also used in the soundtrack of the film Syncopation (1929) where it was sung by Dorothy Lee. * The song was performed by Mae Questel in the 1930 musical short A Battery of Songs. * Margie Hines, the original voice of Betty Boop often sang the song in her vaudeville act. * The song is also played at Universal Studios as recorded by Marie Danielle. * Cheryl Chase recorded "Do Something" as Helen Kane during the 1990s. * Was performed by Sarah Stiles in 2016 for the Garry Lucas Fleischerei album. ---- Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music Category:1932